narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Condor
, known as , was a runaway pet that was hunted down by Team 7 who was tasked with retrieving it. However, he managed to escape and became the leader of the Four Ninja Animal Warriors. Background Some time after he returned home, he escaped again and trained himself in becoming a ninja ostrich and learning to speak. Since then, he considered Naruto Uzumaki his rival who prevented his freedom. Some time after Sasuke's defection, Condor had escaped once again and had trained himself to learn techniques and to speak. Kotetsu Hagane, Naruto, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee were assigned to capture him. Condor, along with a few other animals, were trying to keep themselves free of domestication. He was defeated with the teamwork of Kotetsu and Izumo Kamizuki. Personality He appears to be knowledgeable as he knows of Sasuke's defection from Konoha, Naruto's two year training, and knowing who Tsunade and Jiraiya are. He has a habit of pecking people on their heads (mostly Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha) constantly. Appearance He is an average sized black and white ostrich who wears three red bow ties on his neck. Abilities When first introduced Condor's fighting ability was limited to simply pecking opponents which he used effectively against the Kanabun Gang. Some time after this, he developed several powerful taijutsu moves taking advantage of his naturally strong leg muscles. For example, he can do a powerful aerial kick that has the potential to slam the opponent to the ground or a powerful kick to the stomach in either in the air or on the ground similar to Rock Lee's taijutsu. While up in the air he can also create a shock wave by slamming his feet into the ground. His taijutsu skills make him capable of fighting chūnin-level shinobi. Naturally, as an ostrich, Condor has immense speed which he used in tandem with his taijutsu. He has also demonstrated great chakra control, demonstrating the ability to walk on water as well being able to use Shadow Clone Technique. Part II Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Two years later, he was seen telling some baby ostriches tales of his and Naruto's rivalry until Naruto came to catch him again after Pain's assault on Konoha. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown It is revealed that Condor had actually stowed away on the ship heading towards the Land of Lightning. He is, however, found by Naruto when the latter is having difficulties communicating with King and the other animals. Naruto asks if he escaped again and Condor says he stowed away on his ship towards the island. Naruto tells him that the animals on the island, including Condor, must be part of an animal unit to assist in the Fourth Shinobi World War (a lie made up by the Konoha-nin to keep Naruto distracted). Naruto promises him he'll be free if he serves as an animal translator which Condor accepts. While King, Don, Chūji and Hippo Boss chase Naruto over Armadiko, who liked the latter, Condor uses that opportunity to escape the island. Trivia * Condor's favourite word seems to be . * Despite having a name, Condor is referred to as "Ostrich" in the credits. de:Condor fr:Condor